call_of_mini_infinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Currency
Currency in Call of Mini Infinity is used to purchase weapons, upgrade weapons and the player. The currencies are listed below Gold This is the basic currency, and is rewarded for playing the game. It is used for upgrading weapons, buying and upgrading skills, and upgrading the player's armor. Ways to obtain gold are: *200: Winning the match (without killing anyone) *100: Losing the match (without killing anyone) *20-25: Killing another player during the game (added on the match bonus stated above.) *50: Rare drop from players (coin floats above body) *50: Rare drop from hills- boxes from Hill (King of the Hill) *50: Common reward from picking up Santa bags (caused by s *200: Planting a bomb (Drop the Bomb) *2000: Daily reward- found in events tab *9000: Trading for 30 tCrystals *20000: Pro pack (free), can only be bought once *150000: Trading for 30 tCrystals tCrystals (crystals) This is the Premium currency of the game. It is used to buy weapons, upgrade final stages of weapons, buying talent points, and some skills. Also, most Heroes must be obtained by eitehr 150 or 349 tCrystals. Ways to obtain tCrystals: *1: Rare drop from players *1: Rare drop from hills (King of the Hill) *1: Rare reward from picking up Santa bags *1-1000: Completing free Tapjoy offers, a link in the store. *5: Daily reward *1-25: Leveling up *100-300: Leaderboard *150: Pro Pack ($2.99), can only be bought once *150: Normal pack ($4.99) * 350: ($9.99), 50 free * 800: ($19.99), 200 free * 2500: ($49.99), 1000 free Talent Points Talent Points are used to upgrade a players stats and allow for special abilities or buffs through the talent slot in the game's Base Shop. Talent points are awarded for every level up and can also be alternatively acquired for tCrystals starting at 10 crystals and added by 10 for each point (so the first talent point costs 10 tCrystals, the second one costs 20, third costs 30 and so on) with a maximum of 8 talent points (80 tCrystals). This means that buying all 8 talent points costs 360 tCrystals in total. Screwcaps Screwcaps a relatively new currency in the game that in exchange for a unique weapon, the Imp andcannon, which costs 800 screwcaps in exchange or 350 tcrystals. They are a limited edition item to collect. Screwcaps can be acquired through the following ways: 1-2 screwcaps: Rare player drops when killed 1-2 screwcaps: Crates from King Of The Hill center hill tower. 3 screwcaps: Successful Bomb placements in Drop The Bomb game-mode. Christmas Tickets *During the Christmas update, people will drop 1-4 Christmas tickets. *The tickets can be exchanged for a random Christmas item. *The Christmas update is over so players will not drop the tickets anymore. * Halloween cakes are change to christmas ticket in christmas season Obsidian Obsidian is a new currency added in the guilds update and is gained by; * Winning guild challenges * Buying extra battles in guild challenges * Placing on the leaderboard * Get from mega kills * Participating in the pillage event (usually from Saturday to Sunday) Items bought using obsidian: Head- * Death mask- 19 * Franken head- 10 * Diving helmet- 70 * Warrior mask- 43 Body- * Death Scythe- 30 * Franken tank- 30 * Diving oxygen tank- 30 * Warrior flag- 60 Armors (elite) * sarutobi- 500 * engi whisperer -20 Other- * Healing machine -150 Category:Game Information